


take aim

by Irusu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: 3D render + overpainting, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Extra Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: "Anything with Sorceresses."OK!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	take aim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/gifts).



  


[A somewhat larger version here.](https://ao3.pictures/witcher/Yennefer-01-1200px.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> 3D render with a lot of overpainting because while you can find fake!Ciri and fake!Geralt clothing assets all over the place, you can't find fake!Yen for WHATEVER REASON. [Original render](https://ao3.pictures/witcher/Yennefer-01-render.jpg). (I have _no_ idea about that crotchular situation going on...one day I will master 3D but today is not that day.)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
